


圣诞前夜

by Kochirin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kochirin/pseuds/Kochirin
Summary: 女神的庇护下，在圣诞前夜，槲寄生注视着情人的初夜。
Relationships: Kim "bonO" Gi-beom/Kim "SoHwan" Jun-yeong
Kudos: 2





	圣诞前夜

圣诞节，明明是西方的节日，队伍这一晚的聚餐却结束于带着烤肉油脂芳香的炭火味和烟熏气中。  
首尔今年的冬天并不太冷，雪还是告知了季节存在。从温暖的烤肉店室内走出来，身上带着的热度融化了周遭一众雪与霜。康监督似乎有点喝多了，走在众人的最前方，身形不似当过模特那般挺拔，说着后面这群队员能听懂大约一半的胡话。叽叽喳喳的男青年们已经在不到一月的共同生活中熟络起来，从汝矣岛洞的商业区往不远的基地走去。  
金覊範拉了拉红色围巾，同金俊迎走在队伍的最后方——纵使是带着手套，两个人还是轻轻地勾住了手。  
kt新成员的第一次正式聚餐，亦是金覊範和金俊迎作为恋人后的第一次圣诞节。  
冬季的日子大部分是灰白色的，只有这样的节日会让人觉得斑斓。商业区那棵巨大的带着各色灯饰的圣诞树，抑或糕点橱窗里限定的圣诞甜点和姜饼人，再者TV上的特别节目，圣诞节，是冬天日子里难得的期许。  
回到基地里的各位并不急着同往常一般开始训练，难得的休假让基地里的气氛异常轻松和活跃。经理为今天的节日准备了一颗有些高度的圣诞树——高个子的金覊範和金俊迎自然是被安排去挂灯饰了。  
尽管挂灯饰和彩带这件事情，对十几年前的上野来说，可以作为孩子雀跃一晚上，对于如今的两个成年男人来说，不过是分配到的苦力活罢。金俊迎踩着木质的高脚梯子，肩上挂着的红色的金色的彩带被吹动几下后落下了彩絮——明明是因为金俊迎站不稳才被叫来的金覊範遭了殃，他在下方抓着梯脚。金俊迎相信此时哥的头发应该已经是一片缤纷。  
长手身高的青年干起活来还是麻利的，当那颗透露着经理质朴审美的水晶顶星被挂在最高处的时候，也就预示着今晚一切准备工作都做完了。从梯子上缓步爬下，金俊迎果然看到了满头都是彩带的金覊範，为他拨去发上的彩色，得到的是恋人悄悄贴近的笑容。  
“哥在想什么呢？”“俊迎在想什么呢？”  
不约而同的话语让他们笑了。  
所有人都在训练室坐下了。监督刚刚醒过酒，大脑大约是受到酒的余韵的催化作用，很难得地用训练室的电影大屏放了圣诞电影。  
虽然故事很老旧，电影年代也有些久远，屋内的暖气却熏染得像是大家伙围在火炉旁取暖一样，很像是室外大雪纷飞的时候温暖的屋内发生着故事。喜剧总是令人欢笑的，故事不长，满载着欢声的训练室，今晚的热度一次次提涨。  
喝多了果汁，留下满地倾倒的纸杯，教练无奈地帮这群兴头上的小伙子收拾残局。  
“交换礼物吧，我和你们说过的。”监督指着圣诞树下大大小小的盒子：“盲选，这次让年纪最小的先来。”  
为首的AD首先就抽中头等奖：“啊——领带，这是哪位的情趣啊。”他瞥了一下眯眼看他的监督：“啊，康先生谢谢你。”这种不知是高兴还是疑惑的表现，很显然让旁观一众的人觉得好笑。  
金俊迎和金覊範都是有私心的。  
在所有人都拿到了礼物之后，这份私心得以实现了。  
“覊範哥的礼物，居然不是海獭啊。”  
“你在想什么呢，圣诞礼物不可能是玩偶的。”  
金覊範不太确定他的礼物是否会得到喜欢。  
这可是他想着金俊迎想出的答案。  
“谢谢哥，居然是小型拍立得啊——Pink？”金俊迎狐疑地转过头看金覊範。  
“你最喜欢的颜色。”  
金俊迎大约感到了金覊範礼物过于具有指向性，不知掩饰害羞还是烦躁地挠了挠头：“哥拆礼物吧。”  
居然是自己看了很久的耳机。  
“哥耳朵发炎的时候好像不适合戴头戴吧，上次你一直说很想要这个的。”面对金覊範的笑意，金俊迎只好承认：“啊，是的，我注意到哥了。”  
在没有旁人的训练室里，拥抱升温了恋人间的情绪。  
“哥——”意识到没有旁人的情况下，金俊迎也不再掩饰：“圣诞快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐，俊迎。”  
比起自己的礼物到达意中人的手中，今晚两个人的心意好好传达到了，是这个圣诞前夜更大的意义。  
裹上了羽绒服，站在露天顶楼的两个人等待着看见不远处教堂的倒计时。  
“今天还不算太冷，不知道旁边的教堂的人们还受得住吗。”  
“受不住也得等到祷告完毕和零点过去吧，倒是哥，你还好吗？”  
金覊範把金俊迎往自己的方向牵：“嗯，冷。俊迎和我暖和一下吧。你鼻子也红了。”金俊迎只注意到了他哥言语中暧昧的字眼，对于自己鼻尖泛红的事情并不在意。  
围巾也要分一半，哥也太会了吧。金俊迎看着自己脖子上的一截羊绒——两个人单独相处时，金覊範，永远是温柔而主动的一方。  
手心的温度隔着皮绒手套也炽热得发烫，滚烫的情绪透过指尖连接传送。金俊迎把恋人的手握得更紧了些，这是金覊範的意外之喜。  
远方传来的钟声，以及人流涌动和声音，一晚唱诗、祷告、宣誓和祝福，为的这一刻到来。  
“Merry Chrismas”  
上空传来的是人群不约而同的祝愿。  
“Merry……Chrismas？”金俊迎转身看向金覊範，对方的笑意已经抑制不住。  
“你知道有一个圣诞节的传说故事吗？”  
“啊？”  
“一日神父奥丁和爱神弗丽佳做梦梦到他们的儿子伯德不久会死去。你知道的，这些神的梦，都是预言。弗丽佳就施了魔法，令世界上任何东西都不能伤害到她儿子，但是她却漏了一支槲寄生树苗。”  
“所以槲寄生害死了他的儿子？”  
“可以这么说，槲寄生做成的箭射死了伯德，但是弗丽佳的眼泪化解了邪恶，她的孩子得以复生。”  
“亦邪亦正的槲寄生啊。”金俊迎似乎没有意识到金覊範故事为何铺垫，直到恋人以虔诚的吻结束一切。  
“为了表示对槲寄生的感激，她承诺无论谁站在槲寄生下，都会赐给他一吻。”  
今晚的气氛，果然是圣诞节，太特别了。  
金俊迎脸涨红，不过他并不打算终结今晚只属于两个人的时间：“晚上的时候，我已经在房间里挂了槲寄生花环。”  
就像是玩笑一般，团聚的日子，房间里却只有恋人间私密的亲吻。窗外的雪在夜晚忽然变狂，逃到玻璃窗上的那些被室内传递到的热度融化成雪水，不只是暖气，唇齿间交换的炙热的恋爱温度是雪也不能降低的。  
金俊迎半倚在床头，身上的年上恋人欺压得他不能完全直起身子，被环住的他被亲吻得又瘫软了身子，眼镜才刚刚摘下搁置在一旁。天台上的吻就是如同神话传说中说的那种虔诚，房间内在槲寄生的注视下的吻不是圣洁的礼遇，爱意连同着隐秘的感情一同，金俊迎投入进去，双臂环住金覊範的颈部，额头、鼻尖、嘴唇都接触的一瞬，他看到繁星也为此刻闪耀——大约不是繁星，是恋人的泪痣在闪耀吧。  
“还想继续吗？”金覊範得到了肯定，更大胆地提议：“或者，再过分一点，让我们真正地成为恋人。”  
就让今晚翻开新页吧。  
“请哥帮帮我吧。”  
放平了身子，金俊迎已经将主动权让渡给了恋人。不过都是第一次，比起紧张的金俊迎，金覊範因为主导方的优势显得更游刃有余，他的手轻轻按在金俊迎心脏处：“紧张吗？心跳好快。”  
“哥，别说了。”   
床上的事情，没有周旋的余地。额头被亲吻会令人觉得充满爱意和虔诚，喉结被亲吻只会令人觉得色情和暧昧，尤其是对方不怀好意地一遍遍舔舐，而脖子本身就是金俊迎的敏感地带。“哥，轻点。”金俊迎被舔得发出轻轻的呜鸣，略带着舒服的气声，难以避免情动。  
金覊範的理智让他顾及到亲吻得过于用力对金俊迎的脖子来说并不安全，只在锁骨留下了吻痕，不过这也足够色情了。冬季室内穿的衣服不算很厚，稍微解开一点，金俊迎的上半身便一览无余。乳尖被轻轻爱抚，被指尖触碰，然而紧张的情绪与敏感的感官让他不自觉发出了声音。随后舌尖濡湿了乳头，来回打转和细密的亲吻并不过分用力，已经足以让金俊迎舒服地哼出声了。从乳尖一路亲吻到腹部，由于金俊迎身材很好的原因，金覊範觉得自己像是占了恋人的便宜，腰腹的肌肉柔软而充满力量，让他有些着迷。  
解开运动裤的系带，拉下高腰四角裤，身上的衣物成了摆设。金俊迎的小腹柔软而平坦，金覊範的双手帮金俊迎揉着，倒不像是情色意味，颇有几分安慰人的意思。不过鼠蹊部一会就被亲吻到金俊迎浑身颤抖，大腿内侧的敏感沟壑被刺激，金俊迎本能高抬起膝部，差点磕到匍匐在自己腿间的恋人，这一动作反而是把金覊範的脑袋夹得更紧了些，连腿间都被毛茸茸的头发刺激得酥痒。  
金俊迎已经勃起了，性器挺立着，原本是想放开身前的恋人自己解决，还没来得及反应，阴茎已经被湿热的口腔包裹住了。  
“哥在做什么啊，不要这样——”即使淋浴的时候洗净了全身，金俊迎也并不能够料想自己被口交的情况。舌尖从底端自上而下，濡湿了性器，来回打转，耐心的过程是为了使得两人性事持久的选择。  
“哥——呜呜，慢一点。”金俊迎哪有受过这般刺激，他的恋人，他的哥哥，此时可是匍匐在自己身下为自己做着不计羞耻的抚慰，金俊迎想着，如果自己再被盯着看一眼，大概会因为羞耻快感和满足直接射出来。  
勃起性器的尺寸大的惊人，口腔不好受这般尺寸，金覊範又深知口交绝对不能用牙齿伤害他的恋人，半忍受着痛苦，吞吐着金俊迎的性器，抽送着待恋人已经达到欲望顶峰，压迫在喉口射出了白浊的精液。  
“咳咳咳——”预料到了金俊迎并不是能很好地控制自己的射精时间，毕竟不能对初尝性爱的恋人做过高要求，不过自己是没想到口交导致的口腔肌肉酸痛和被呛是避免不得的。金俊迎慌了神，一个劲地道歉：“哥，对不起，对不起，抱歉让你不舒服了。”金覊範半起身把嘴里的东西吐掉，接过旁边早就准备好的水漱口，还好自己记得要准备这些东西。看了看可怜而被吓得紧张兮兮的金俊迎，他倒是恶趣味地觉得这样的金俊迎像只被占了便宜还倒贴的小狐狸。  
金俊迎何尝不是被折磨着，情欲被点燃，未经情事的处男被刺激得直叫唤，金覊範的攻势很要命：身体彻底地陷入性事，浑身燥热，想要更多的抚慰和哥的疼爱，他知道初夜注定不是一个好受的夜晚，但是哥已经告诉他了，他会在今晚得到从未有过的快乐和性事上的教导。  
冰凉的手指递入金俊迎湿软温热的穴口，前戏挑逗的情绪让金俊迎分泌出了肠液，他此时被压倒在床上，同时与金覊範接吻。  
哥的手指为什么这么长而柔韧呢？痛感传来的同时，金俊迎还同时想到了这个问题。  
“疼疼疼疼——”放弃了接吻，牙齿打颤的金俊迎双手只能往金覊範腰上抓。闻言金覊範将手指退出，又涂了些润滑剂，再次轻轻抽送进去，这次尤为缓慢。“好一点吗？”闷闷的回应确认了恋人的确舒服上不少。  
再次递入一只手指，指腹撑平了肠壁的皱褶，金俊迎可怜兮兮地咬着下唇：也不是痛苦，只是身体需要一段时间来适应这些外来入侵者。刘海已经被汗水打湿了，金覊範适时地俯下身子再次亲了亲金俊迎的嘴唇，他可不希望小狐狸的尖利犬牙咬破嘴唇。  
因为有了恋人主动的亲吻，金俊迎很快把注意力放到了唇齿之事：为什么同为第一次的人，哥看起来和自己不是一个反应。  
金俊迎脸上的表情出卖了想法，“我大学可是学理科生物的，起码人体构造可没少学。”的确是金覊範很周全，自己甚至没有感受到太多的痛感。  
身下已经递入了第三根手指，金俊迎晃了晃脑袋，比起耐心扩张，他甚至有更强烈直白的冲动。在金覊範猝不及防之际，握住了他另一只手：“哥……快一点，我想要你进来。”  
金覊範下身的衣物直接被金俊迎尽数褪去，床上的金俊迎有着意外的主动，甚至帮忙戴好了安全套。挺立粗长的阴茎不敢直接没入到底，前端被金俊迎的穴口吞入，金俊迎脑袋混沌地想去同时抚慰下身，被金覊範制止了动作。“俊迎，别心急，哥会让你舒服的。”轻轻顶进潮湿的穴口，惹得小狐狸因不适发出了略带哭腔的呼气声。  
“进来吧……试试看吧。”身体不太适应外来者，但是想到是哥的话，金俊迎有更迫切的请求。缓缓没入金俊迎的身体，性器被紧致湿热的肠壁绞得有些难受，金俊迎的身体初次承受欢爱，并不能很好地控制，外力的介入显得尤为重要：金覊範手指揉着他的脊梁尾椎，需要放松他身体的力量时这招是最管用的。  
效果起到了，不过似乎更像是调情过头了：被揉的太过舒服的金俊迎哼哼唧唧地被刺激起了更多下身的情欲，手指就快要接近自己的性器之时，被后穴的忽然顶入叫停了动作。  
“俊迎自己舒服了就不顾及我了吗。”  
金俊迎的动作得到了惩罚，后穴承受着恋人一次次的挺进，顶弄着自己没有意识到的未被开发的敏感点。“哥，不要，啊！”换来的只有恶劣的言语和更用力的挺进：“俊迎的敏感点，被我找到了。”温柔的哥哥在床上也不会再限于温柔两字，他变得精准而有力。龟头捣弄着前列腺那一块软肉，收缩着的肠壁包裹着阴茎给予了更多的快感，金覊範得到了他最想要的回应。金俊迎被突袭得顾不得说话，吚吚呜呜地便呻吟得很大声，刺激得身后的哥哥再次让他最深处的快感涌上身体。金俊迎不再拒绝，他甚至想让这种快感刺激更多一些。  
倒在床上的金俊迎支棱起上半身，再次半靠在床头。面对面的姿势，让体内的昂扬的性器更轻松地刺激到了那一块软肉，释放着身体从未得到过的快感，像是电流源源不断地流过身体，情欲快感积压聚集，如果不是身边哥哥的声音提醒着他还在人间，他可能真的以为自己要趁着圣诞夜去西方的极乐世界了。  
高潮就在临点，金俊迎实在无法忍受下身独自空虚，金覊範善解人意地适时伸出了手，抚慰着金俊迎的性器，后身还在撞击着金俊迎，下体的热潮和后身的酸软舒适的快感交叠在一起。带着薄茧的指节扫过柱身，与口腔温润的包裹不同，这种刺激显得更加原始简单，修剪得平整的指甲在铃口打转，金俊迎身后的顶弄也不曾停止，角度改变的冲撞使得每一下的官能体验都是全新而羞耻的。身体内的蓬勃的情欲催化着言语和动作，当金俊迎最后一次睁开眼睛看到金覊範仿佛浸润着情欲和爱意的眼睛，他忍不住高昂自己脆弱而承载了一切的脖颈，下身抽动的频率已经达到了巅峰，自己的手也忍不住附上哥哥的手，将性器来回快速抚慰。金覊範最后一次狠厉地划过金俊迎敏感点，在已经快要哭泣的恋人耳边轻轻说道：“射吧。”情潮在这时全部涌出，金俊迎的身体被填满的同时，身下的白浊也尽数吐出，今晚的情事，已经被哥教育了一次又一次。  
第一次的性事是尤为疲累的，好在金俊迎和金覊範今天体力保存得尚可，甚至有力气在歇息了一会时候跑去浴室清洗。情事之后大脑偶尔会犯空，但是身体还记得高潮时的感觉。躺在床上的金俊迎被金覊範一把抱住：“俊迎，今晚让我们一起睡吧。”  
“啊——哥真是怪黏糊的。”金俊迎还沉浸在羞耻的后遗症中，不过也没有拒绝请求：“嗯，一起睡吧。”  
嘴上说着是一起睡觉，其实彼此有很多私心。金俊迎以为他哥阖眼了，轻轻地贴住了额头，却被搂住：“果然你是想温存的。”  
“哥还没睡啊。”金俊迎试图挣脱拥抱，在被搂得更紧的时候放弃了挣扎，“哥很累的样子。”  
“我倒是害怕你累着了。”  
“哥也好意思说——别人在槲寄生下是亲吻，我们却——”  
“槲寄生，那可是带着对恋人的美好祝愿啊。今晚，的确是祝愿了我们——谁说槲寄生下不能有更多的亲密动作呢。”  
金俊迎也不再追究，身体的快感和感情确实是真切的。  
金俊迎想着，那就再来一次吧。  
“槲寄生下的亲吻，请覊範哥不要拒绝。”  
又急又快的一个吻让金覊範吃了一惊，又觉得不够尽兴。  
“俊迎，这样的吻不够虔诚。”  
于是乎，绵长的亲吻，在今夜槲寄生的注视下，将爱意渲染得最热切。


End file.
